The Cheshire Hare
by Countess Cielois Phancyhive
Summary: This is my little tale of a strange hybrid. And a love for family that never dies.
1. Chapter 1

If you once heard a tale of a cat with rabbit-like ears, you would believe it to be impossible. If you saw a cat with rabbit-like ears you would believe your eyes were playing tricks on you. Such a creature does not exist, but only in a world full of nonsense. It is a very unusual creature in a world full of tricks and riddles. This creature lives in a place called Wonderland. You will now get to see the daily life of this little hybrid.

Sugar Honey Hare was a precocious little scamp that loved to cause mischief. He was the son of the famous Cheshire Cat and March Hare. Not many knew of the Cheshire Cat being a female, but many did find her alluring. She fell in love with the insane March Hare. Never had anyone guessed that these two creatures would have had a son together. Now here he stands in his cloudy gray fur, buck teeth, sparkling violet eyes, blinding teal stripes down his spine and a bushy gray tail. His facial features were that of a cat, but look up and you saw rabbit ears. The left ear stood tall, while the right one flopped down. Many thought he was a girl, due to his name. His first and middle name were named after ingredients to put in tea to make it taste better. This was also because they only drink tea in Wonderland. Sugar had the front legs of a cat, but the back legs of a got up out of bed and was met with the tantalizing smell of breakfast. Since he was a cat he generally ate meat ,but since his father was a hare he sometimes ate vegetables.

He walked down the stairs and was met with the bickering of his half-sisters. That is a whole different story, but if you want to know then here it is. Cats are known to have many mates. Cheshire chose the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter. With these two, they had a combined total of one child each. Each was a beautiful girl.

Ivory, the white rabbit's daughter, had snow white fur and ears. Her little pink nose twitched when she was mad. She had jade green eyes. She wore an outfit similar to her fathers. She wore a red and black jacket that had gold buttons. She didn't like her mother, so to make her mad she got her right ear pierced.

Teana, the daughter, of the mad hatter, always wore her father's signature top hat. She also has her mother's ears, but her father's humor. The only animal she loves is ravens. So, on her 18th birthday her father got her a pet raven. Shortly after, her mother ate it. She was devastated. Luckily her father got her another one, but kept it with him. She started to live with him, shortly after her mother moved in with Sugar's father.

Now, at the Hare home, was Ivory, Teana, and Cheshire arguing over a particular subject. The contents of this fight were too violent for innocent hare ears to hear. Sugar was into the living room, where he was met with snores of the Dormouse. He always left the house when the girls were fighting. Sugar hopped to the Mad Hatter's house for tea. He knew he could find his father there, as usual. Hopping down the trail he passed the White Rabbit.

"Hello Sugar, might I ask if you have seen Ivory on this beautiful morning?" the Rabbit inquired.

"She's at the house arguing with mom and Teana." Sugar responded casually.

"Thank you," the Rabbit hopped away to the house.

He continued his trail to the Mad Hatter's. He was met with a tea cup being thrown at him. "You're late for tea!" his father yelled.

"Oh it's just you, Sugar, I thought it was the Rabbit," he stated, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, dad," Sugar smiled.

He never liked to get mad at his father. The March Hare was mad; actually, insane is the word. Sugar sat next to his father, as he did every day. March was always accepting everything his son did. Even dating the Princess of Hearts. She was the Queen of Hearts' daughter. Her name was Ace Spade Heart. The reason being, she had a love for the card nicknamed, "the death card". Sugar had been dating her for almost two years now. The main problem is that the princess was five months pregnant with Sugar's baby. The queen was outraged, but said that if…, well yelled is more like it, that if he didn't marry her it would be off with his head. So they were engaged at the moment, but they were still madly in love.

"Sugar, how are you today?" March knew of the predicament his son was in. He tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"Its fine, dad, you don't need to worry about me so much," Sugar hugged his father for a brief second to show he cared, "I care about your safety more than my own, dad."

March was shocked at this remark. "You will make a fine father, my boy," March patted him on the back affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace was walking through the rose filled garden. It had magnificent blood red roses. Never before had she imagined that she would be engaged to Sugar, let alone carry his kitten. Her mother made it very clear that she wanted her grandchild to be born out of marriage. Her mother had made special arrangements for the baby. She spotted rustling in the bushes. Out popped the father of the kitten. Sugar glanced around to see if anyone was around. He hoppedover to Ace and kissed her cheek. She smiled at the cute Cat/Hare hybrid.

"I can't believe your sneaking in here. My mother would have your head if she found you," Ace hugged her lover as best she could.

"I wanted to see my favorite people in the world today," Sugar placed his head near her stomach. "How you doing today buddy?" Sugar kissed his lover's stomch, "Are you causing mama trouble?"

"She started to calm down when she heard your voice," Ace scratched his ear.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Sugar grinned at her.

"Ace, darling, come back inside," The Queen of Hearts called to her daughter from the doors that open into the garden.

"Coming mother," Ace called back, "I have to go Sugar." She hadn't realized it till now, but he already disappeared.

An hour later, he found himself waking up in a tree. What shocked him most was the unexpected voice.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up here?" Cheshire questioned her son.

"I must have fallen asleep," Sugar laughed nervously.

Cheshire worried about her son, especially now. He was going to be a father. His wedding was tomorrow and and he already made her a GILF. She already was a MILF. Sugar was her youngest child and he was 17. She was branded many names by people for having 3 children, each with a different father. Sugar saw his mother's worried look on her face.

"I'm fine mom, you don't have to worry so much anymore," Sugar reassured her,"I'm not a kitten anymore."

Cheshire knew this fact very well. Never before had a child said it so sincerely to her. She was overcome with an emotion she long forgot. The feeling of true kindness. Sugar was truly shocked as his mother hugged him.

"Oh, I have to go," Chehsire jumped,"your father is expecting me at the house, so I bid you goodbye son." With that she vanished into thin air.

Sugar jumped from the tree and started walking to the Mad Hatter's tea party. Teana was about to announce her biggest news of the year. The March Hare was twitching when Sugar went by.

"Hey dad, you on your way to see mom," he inquired.

"Why of course my boy, so don't come over-"March was about to repeat his speech to the boy.

"For the next hour or two, or else I'll be grounded for the next 6 years," Sugar heard this speech too many times before.

"Well, I'm off," March hopped down the path to the Hare home to meet up with his lovely wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar was back on his way to the Mad Hatter's. Teana had always loved him like a little brother, mainly because he was. Ivory had always hated him. Maybe it was because at the time he was born she was 3. The attention went all to him instead of her. Maybe she hated him for being a hare. No one knew for sure, and Ivory didn't know either, but until she found out why the family would always be divided. Sugar hopped his merry way to his seat at the other end of the table near Teana. She pet his ears like she always did to show her affection toward him. Ivory, however, gave him her famous glare. How odd, but not, that her mother was known for her grim while Ivory was known for her glare. Sugar flipped her off as usual. Teana never really paid attention to their antics. She tapped her fork against her glass.

"You're probably wondering why I- wait where is mom?" Teana glanced around the table.

"She's with my dad right now," Sugar stated,"but if want I can go get her for you."

"Please if you could Sugar,"Teana smiled at him, that meant she woud him back, big time.

Sugar would never be able to live this down again. This similar situation was when he was 9. Ivory was playing a prank on him. His parents had possibly scared him for life. After that day he learned not to be home when this happened. Back down the path he went. He had hoped that this situation would never happen again. He knocked on the front door to see if anyone answered. When he opened the door he was met with a tea cup hitting his head. He heard the rustling of clothesbeing put on and footsteps coming toward him. The soft touch of his mother's paw. He faintly heard voices asking him questions. Finally, he heard one question from his father.

"Why are you here Sugar?" March questionedas he lifed him to his feet.

"Teana had news and she wanted mom to be there," Sugar stated dizzily.

"Oh dear, I forgot that she told me that, but the important thing right now is that you're all right," Cheshire brought her son into a big hug. "Now shall we go," Cheshire and Sugar disappeared into thin air.

"Why do I have to walk," March complained as he walked out the door.

When the 3 were reunited they walked to the table at the Mad Hatter's. When Teana saw her mother coming she bolted from the table and clung to her mother.

"You're here," she screamed,"I owe you bg time little brother."

"Ya, you do," he said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, so without further a due, I have great news," Teana got onto the table and yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" Cheshire queried.

"I am dating Alex Kingleigh, the next Alice, or something," Teana motioned for someone to come over.

A man who looked about 20 years old walked over to Teana. He had cyan blue eyes with golden, short hair that resembled gold. He had on a teal T-shirt and jeans. He ahd black shoes with a matching black belt on.

"Hi everyone," Alex waved a tattooed arm at them.

"You're so cute," Teana kissed his cheek.

Everyone was stunned at this spontaneous information given to them. Never had they expected that this would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheshire was the first one to speak.

"How long has this been going on?" She questioned with rage in her eyes.

"About 2 months or so," Teana absent mindedly replied.

"How did you meet?" Sugar asked with curiousity.

"It happened just like when Alice, my mother, fell down the rabbit hole," Alex explained,"and the first person I met was Teana."

"It was love at first sight," Teana hugged his arm tighter.

"I think this is great," Sugar chirped in.

"Why do you think that," Cheshire quired.

"They have found love in a strange situation and have a great relationship," Sugar hopped over to Teana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Sugar," Teana kissed his cheek.

"Well, I think I should go," Cheshire quivered,"it has been a long day."Everyone watched as Teana started to cry because her mother disappeared.

"I think it's time you left Alex," Hatter supressed his rage. Alex did just that, but kissed Teana goodbye.

Hatter walked over to his daughter hesitantly. She kept crying as he tried to comfort her. Ivory and the White Rabbit had left saying they were going to be had hopped sadly to the house where he knew Chesh would be. Sugar went over to Teana and gave her a heartfilled hug. After that he just ran down the long, winding path home. He opened the mahogony door and gazed at his mother with hatefilled eyes.

"How could you do that to her!" He yelled.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me before hand," Cheshire's eyes filled with tears.

"She was probably scared to tell anyone," Sugar tried to comfort her.

"Why not me," Cheshire asked,"she knows that she can trust me."

"Maybe she thought that you wouldn't like her with Alex," Sugar patted her back,"or possibly thought Alex wouldn't like you."

"Maybe your right, Sugar," Cheshire calmed her nerves and grinned her 'oh so famous' grin.

"Maybe I'll go 'visit' your father for some 'release'" She disappeared into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Many days had passed since the incident, but the most memorable moment was Sugar's wedding. It had been a red affair, a very red affair. He had waited so long to be with her forever and now he was.

Ace wore a blood red wedding dress that showed off her baby bump. In his eyes she looked like the most beautiful creature in the world. Chesh and March were so proud of their son. The Queen had never liked the idea of her daughter marrying a commoner like Sugar. Nor someone so mad, or having a child at 18. The wedding was short and sweet, but it was magical.

Soon enough, Alex came back to meet the family personally. When he met Chesh and Hatter he was somewhat intimidated. Cheshire could claw his eyes out and Hatter coudl rip his tongue out. Ivory disregarded him at all cost, but gave hintful glances. Rabbit greeted him and then left saying he was late. March gave him a pat on the back and then smashed a teacup over his head. Sugar gave him a quick hug and whispered into his, "If you break her heart, I'll break you." Alex took that into consideration.

"Well, I think it's time I go home," He stated.

"Oh, alright," Teana sighed,"but, do you know how to get back home?"

"Not exactly, but I'll-" He started to say.

"I can show him a way out of here," Ivory happily chirped in.

"Ok, be careful you two," Teana smiled at the two figures walking away.

"Sugar, go follow them for me," Teana had a serious yet devilish tone.

"Got it," Sugar sped off after the two.

When he got close to them he hid in the bushes.

"So, did you bring it?" Ivory wiggled her nose in excitement.

"Of course, babe," Alex took a packet out of his pocket that had something strange in it.

Sugar could only guess, but he knew it was cat nip.

"I've been really addicted since I went up the rabbit hole," She confessed.

"You know your family is gonna figure out we're together soon enough," Alex wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, they won't," Ivory replied in her usual monotanous tone.

"Oh, yes they will," Sugar called to them.

They turned toward the bushes and saw a smirking Sugar. Neither had an explanation to give, so they ran toward the were almost home free, when all of a sudden Teana jumped in front of the door. Alex knew he could con his wayout of this.

"Teana, l-let me explain," he stuttered.

"No, you can't explain this because I've known all along," Teana grinned madly at them.

"How did you know?" Ivory questioned.

"The reason I started dating Alex is because you liked him," she confessed,"and I knew about your little addiction."

Ivory looked as if she was a doe in the headlights. She managed to surpressher rage for too long and it was about to burst. Ivory lunged at her sister with her claws out. Teana bared her fangs in a sign of aggression. The two clawed at each other and were covered in scratches. Alex tried to get between them. Sugar noticed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and then punched him square in the face.

"Don't you touch my sisters," Sugar stated in a serious yet threatening tone


	6. Chapter 6

The next 15 minutes were brutal. The two girls were panting and crying.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Ivory had tears running down the side of her face.

"No, I'm sorry I started dating your boyfriend," Teana sobbed.

"Can you forgive me?" Ivory held out her arms for her sister.

"Only if you can forgive me," Teana embraced her little sister.

Sugar gazed upon the sight of his sisters making peace. He started to feel lonely, so he went in for a group hug.

When Sugar felt Ivory's paw on his back, he had a shocked expression. This was the first act of kindness she had shown him since birth. He hugged her back as tears escaped his eyes.

"I've always loved you, Sugar," Ivory whispered into his raised ear.

"I love you too, sis," Sugar hugged her tighter than before.

Teana had left the two to their little make-up session. Never had she been this happy to see her little siblings bond with each other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Teana asked.

"My name is Allison Kingsleigh," the girl stated,"I think my brother is here."

"You are indeed right," Teana replied.

"I keep telling him not to wander off, but he never listens."

"I know how you feel," Teana simpafysed.

"Alex is a troublemaker," Allison explained.

"I hope you don't mind, but he is unconscious?" Teana asked her.

"It's not the first time it's happened," Allison dragged her brother by his legs out to their world.

"Come back soon," Teana called.

"I will," Allison screamed back to the trio.

The three siblings walked back to the tea party.

"That took a long time," Cheshire said.

"Ya, I don't think we'll be seeing Alex for a long time," Sugar smiled.

"What happened?" Hatter questioned.

"I broke up with Alex," Tean siled cheerfully.

"Well, good riddance," Ivory smirked.

Sugar stared blankly into and Teana saw the way that he stared at Allison. They had a theory that the two knew each other.

"Well, I think it's getting late," Cheshire got up from the table.

"I agree," the White Rabbit, March Hare, and Mad Hater agreed in unison.

When the four left, the sisters finally questioned their brother.

"So, how did you meet her?" Ivory asked.

"It was when I knew that you were dating Alex," Sugar spoke,"I went up to see for sure and then I saw her."

"What did you two do?" Teana asked with a nervous tone.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Sugar heaved in a heavy breath,"Ace was about a month pregnant and I was scared about being a father."

The two looked at their brother worriedly.

"So, you-," Teana couldn't finish that line.

Sugar whimpered in response to her question. They rubbed his back to try to sooth him. They knew that nothing they could say would make him feel better.

"At least you chose between the two," Ivory sighed ful of hope.

"I don't know if I really did," Sugar stated, "I love Ace, I reall do, but Allison fascinates me, she pushes my already pushed sanity."

They all heard the distinct sound of whimpering.

"You-you," Ace held tears in her eyes.

"Ace, sweetie, I didn't mean-," Sugar started to explain.

"You lied to me," Ace screamed, "you said that you were monogamous."

"I can- wait, your mad about me saying I was monogamous," Sugar was confused at this logic.

"Well, not mad, but surprised," Ace explained, "you see I knew because you're part cat that you would have many mates, but because your part hare you would stay with one mate."

"I'm confused," Sugar stated.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't care if you sleep with other women," Ace told him, "just as long as you come back to me in the end."

"Oh, now I get it," Sugar smiled.

"Good," Ace hugged her husband.

Ivory and Teana were still starstruck by the fact that their brother had been with more than one girl. Not only that, but has had more lovers than they had combined.

"I'm shocked that our brother has had two girls to love and I don't have a person to date me," Ivory sighed angrilly.

Teana sighed, but grinned as she did. The two walked to their homes to rest for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

4 months had passed and this was a particular day for stress. Sugar was shaking and worried about Ace. She had gone into labor and was giving birth to their daughter. After a little while the Queen came out with a serious face. She passed him without saying a word about what happened. Sugar sprinted into the room and was met with the sight of his exhausted wife and newborn daughter, Crimson Diamond Hare. Ace smiled vaguely at him.

"She's got your ears," she said in a hoarsed voice.

Sugar looked over the tiny form wrapped in a bundle. Ace was indeed right when she said the baby had his ears. They were flopped over and curled in, ust like any newborn's. Her little pink nose twitched with every breath. When she opened her eyes slowly, they revealed to be 2 different color eyes. The left eye was blood red and the right eye was violet. Her fur color was a light hue.

"She's beautiful!" Cheshire said behind him.

"Don't do that!" Sugar screamed a little too loudly.

The baby started to cry from the noise. Ace calmed her down in no time.

"What are you doing here?" Sugar questioned.

"I came to see my grandchild," Cheshire jumped on the bed to see the baby,"and everyone wanted to see her too."

Sugar watched as his mother pet the ear of his newborn daughter. Crimson seemed to like the sign of affection and the sound of her grandmother's voice and purrs.

He knew that his kitten would love the sound of her grandmother's purrs like he did when he was a kitten. Ace was sleeping so, Cheshire lifted Crimson out of her arms. The new grandmother carried the baby to the door and kicked it open with her foot. She looked back at Sugar, who sighed in annoyance, and the two left the room.

They walked down the corridors and out to the garden. They were met to the cheers of the family, congradulating Sugar on being a dad. March hopped over to his wife and gazed at the baby. He cooed at her as she gave a tiny yawn.

"You've done a fine job, my boy," March stated on the beauty of his granddaughter.

"She's so cute!" Teana exclaimed in the quietest voice she could.

Ivory agrred immensely, as did Hatter and Rabbit.

"I'm so happy to be a grandmother," Cheshire stated happily as she stroked the baby's folded ear.

Sugar was getting frustrated that everyone in his family had held the baby, except him. He looked over at his father and was saddened. His father was hesitating about whether or not to hold the baby. Sugar walked over to his mother and took the baby. He loved how soft she was, but that wasn't the point. He walked over to his father and sat them down.

"Dad, would you like to hold your grandchild?" Sugar asked with a smile.

"I don't think I-" March had felt the arms and legs of his wife wrap around him.

"You're holding your grandchild, whether you like it or not," Cheshire hissed in a serious tone.

Cheshire placed her arms under his. When Sugar was sure he could pass the child to his father, he did. March was nervous about holding the child because of his twitching. When he felt the baby in his arms he felt calm. Cheshire had let go of his arms and watched him play with Crimson. After a little while March spoke up.

"It seems that your excited," He smiled at Cheshire.

"Well, why don't we fix that," Cheshire disappeared into thin air.

"Sugar, my boy," March passed the baby back to his son.

Sugar held up a hand to tell his dad to stop talking and leave. March thanked him and hopped away faster than ever. Sugar went back inside to see if his wife was awake. When he walked back into the room, he was mt with the fiery glare of his now mother-in-law


End file.
